La couleur de ses yeux
by Lubilule-Malefoy
Summary: OS : Harry raconte comment il s'est rendu compte de son amour pour Draco, et comment la perte de celui-ci l'a affecté. Scènes se déroulant pendant l'incendie de la Salle sur Demande, et après. Déclarations/prises de consciences


**Titre :** La couleur de ses yeux

**Auteur** : Moi-même ! (Lubilule-Malefoy)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ont été créés et appartiennent à la Grande Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Résumé :** La tristesse. La douleur. La colère. La déprime. Tant de choses désagréables qui empiètent sur notre quotidien, sur notre amour propre, qui dévastent notre vie... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-elles ici ?

Harry parle de comment il s'est aperçut de son amour pour Draco, et de la douleur que la perte de celui-ci lui a fait ressentir.

**Pairings :** HP x DM

**Rated** : K+

**Note de l'auteure** : Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous(?). Cette fic est un peu déprimante, mais bon... J'ai eu une idée dans l'après midi et j'ai décidé de l'écrire ! Même si elle n'est certainement pas joyeuse.

**Ah oui, et dites moi si il y a des fautes, des incohérences, des répétitions, etc... Je les corrigerais !**

* * *

><p>La tristesse. C'est une chose assez déprimante, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pourquoi cette émotion existe-t-elle ? Elle est ici, remplaçant la chaleur de la joie par un sentiment glacial. La tristesse effrite peu à peu ce monde de couleur et bonheur que l'on s'est construit. Ce mur de bonne humeur qui s'est étendu et agrandit autour de nous petit à petit, au cours des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années. La tristesse détruit. La tristesse n'est que destruction. La tristesse, elle fait couler les larmes. Ces petites gouttes d'eau salée qui tombent de nos yeux et roulent sur nos joues. Pour essayer d'évacuer un tant soit peu cette tristesse qui accapare notre être. Tout notre être. Jusqu'à la plus petite cellule de notre organisme. La tristesse est une déchirure. Elle nous déchire de l'intérieur. La tristesse n'est que douleur. Elle nous fait mal. Et cette douleur, elle nous rend encore plus triste.<p>

Pour essayer d'évacuer la douleur, la tristesse, il y a les larmes, mais il y a également la voix. Lorsque l'on a mal, on crie. Lorsque l'on est triste, on crie. Mais, lorsque l'on est triste, la douleur s'invite, et on ne crie plus, on n'hurle pas non plus, même si c'est ce que l'on entend lorsque notre voix est propulsée à l'extérieur de notre gorge. On ne crie pas, on n'hurle pas : on évacue. Ou alors, on essaye d'évacuer. D'évacuer tous ces sentiments négatifs qui se sont emparés de nous. La tristesse, la douleur. Parfois, la colère prend part à cette douce mascarade. La colère contre soi-même. On s'en veut d'être triste, on s'en veut d'avoir mal. On se trouve faible.

À la tristesse, à la douleur, à la colère, vient s'ajouter la déprime. Une extension de la tristesse. La déprime. Chose immonde. Chose laide. Lorsque l'on est triste, la sensation d'être vidé de tout autre sentiment nous assaille d'un coup. Comme une claque en pleine face. La tristesse détruit, la tristesse déchire. Elle déchire notre âme. La déchirure de notre âme nous apporte la douleur. La douleur est horrible. La douleur est insoutenable. La douleur morale est bien pire que la physique. La douleur de l'âme, la douleur du cœur. On s'en veut d'avoir mal, on s'en veut d'être triste. Alors la colère arrive. La colère contre soi. Pourquoi est-on aussi faible ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pu lutter contre la tristesse ? Toutes ces questions nous amènent lentement vers la dépression. Vers cette déprime que l'on espère de tout son cœur ne jamais avoir. Que l'on essaye par tous les moyens de contourner. Mais qui nous arrive tout de même.

La déprime arrive vers nous. Gentiment. Lentement. Elle nous enveloppe dans un cocon, tout doucement. Presque amoureusement. Elle nous garde auprès d'elle. Elle ne veut pas qu'on s'en aille. Que l'on s'échappe de son étreinte. Nous, on se bat contre elle, mais pas avec assez de force, et à la fin, nous non plus, nous n'avons plus envie de nous en aller. De partir de sa douce et confortable chaleur, ou plutôt froideur. Nous n'avons plus envie de partir, de se défaire de sa douce caresse. La déprime est notre seule amie. La déprime est là, et elle ne partira pas. On sait qu'elle ne partira pas, parce que l'on n'a pas assez de volonté pour s'en défaire. Lorsque la déprime nous a saisi, on n'a plus envie de s'échapper. On n'a plus envie de rien.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai vingt-trois ans, et je me sens vide. Vide toute émotion. Las de partir au Ministère de la Magie pour accomplir mon travail d'Auror. Las de sortir à l'extérieur de chez moi pour prendre l'air ou pour voir mes amis. Las de devoir me lever tout les matins et de devoir quitter mon lit, même si malgré tout, il n'a plus aucune chaleur qui l'habite. Las de me préparer. Las de devoir suivre ma routine alors qu'_il_ n'est plus là. Las de devoir me dire de respirer. Las de continuer à garder les yeux ouverts. Las de devoir être attentif. Las de tout. Las de la vie. Et plus précisément. Las de la vie, sans _lui_.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai vingt-trois ans, et la tristesse m'a assaillit. Elle est arrivée, juste après ce coup de téléphone. Ce coup de téléphone qui m'a poignardé en plein cœur. Ce coup de téléphone qui m'a fait ressentir une douleur que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressentie, même lorsque le Lord Noir était de ce monde et me torturait à travers ma cicatrice. Ce jour là, j'ai su que mon monde s'était effondré.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai vingt-trois ans, et voici un résumé de mon histoire.

Je suis né un trente et un juillet 1980 dans un village nommé Grodric's Hollow. Un an plus tard, le soir d'Halloween, mes parents ont été assassinés par le plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps. Il voulait également mettre fin à mes jours, mais pour une raison qui est longtemps restée inconnue, il n'a pas réussi, et fut réduit à un état de presque-mort. Depuis ce jour je fus confié à la famille de la sœur de ma mère, sans connaissance de mes pouvoirs et du fait que je fus un sorcier, célèbre dans mon monde. Ce ne fut que dix ans plus tard, qu'un homme vint me chercher et me raconta toute la vérité.

C'est ainsi qu'à mes onze ans, je rentrais dans l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Là-bas, je me fis de nombreux amis, ainsi qu'un ennemi en particulier, lui aussi élève là-bas : _Draco Malefoy_, un « sang pur », aristocrate, et crâneur aux cheveux blonds_. _Nous nous sommes haïs, détestés comme jamais, pendant la totalité de notre scolarité, jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où, pendant ma septième année, Lord Voldemort, l'assassin de mes parents, décida de livrer bataille, avec ses sous-fifres. La famille de ce Draco Malefoy en faisant partit, même si celui-ci, n'avait jamais décidé d'en faire partit de son plein gré et avait été soumis à un chantage.

Pendant cette bataille, j'avais été contraint de me retrouver dans une étrange salle du château Poudlard, appelée Salle sur Demande, en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis, de lui-même et de deux de ses propres amis. Un de ses deux compagnons avait réussi à mettre le feu à la Salle, sans réussir à l'éteindre, et était décédé. Les deux restants étaient montés sur une pile immense d'objets divers pour échapper aux flammes, et moi-même ainsi que mes amis, nous étions procurer des balais pour sortir de cet enfer. Pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie, j'ai hélé mes deux amis et leur ai dit d'aller récupérer les deux autres. Nous avons donc changé de trajectoire et rebrousser chemin pour leur venir en aide.

Je pris l'héritier Malefoy à l'arrière de mon balai, pendant que mon ami Ron prenait Grégory Goyle à l'arrière du sien. Mon amie Hermione, quant à elle, se trouvait devant nous et nous ouvrait le passage parmi les flammes en lançant des sortilèges. Nous avions réussit à sortir de la Salle enflammée sans trop de dégâts physique, mais ce fut pendant le trajet jusqu'à la sortie qui changea tout dans mon histoire.

À part pour nous frapper, Malefoy et moi n'avions jamais eu de contacts physiques. Mais là, c'était différent, et quelque chose s'est déclenché entre nous. Le sentir collé contre moi, ses bras serrés autour de ma taille, son cœur cogner contre mon dos, son souffle dans mon oreille… Tout ça, ça à changer la donne. Tout ça à réussit à me faire tomber fou amoureux de lui. Et c'est en grande partie grâce à ce bref contact que j'ai réussi à trouver le courage de tuer Lord Voldemort. Le plus puissant mage Noir que l'Univers Magique n'est jamais vu.

Je me souviens encore de la conversation que nous avions eue après ce combat. Cette conversation maladroite entre deux adolescents de dix-sept ans. Deux adolescents encore sonnés. Deux adolescents qui ne s'étaient pas encore habitués au fait que la guerre était finie. Je me souviens encore comment je lui avais demander de me suivre alors qu'il était dans une étreinte avec son père et sa mère. Qu'il m'avait suivit, étonné que je demande à lui parler, surtout en privé. Surtout dans cette salle abandonnée que lui-même n'avait jamais remarqué, même en ayant fait ses rondes dans tout le château lorsqu'il était préfet.

Je me souviens encore de notre conversation qui avait commencée par un lourd silence gêné…Je me souviens encore de notre conversation, de toutes nos paroles… Par cœur….

«_ Merci Harry de m'avoir sauvé tout à l'heure… _», « **Ce n'est rien, c'est normal…** », « _Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici, loin de tout le monde ? Si tu attendais juste que je m'excuse ou que je te remercie, j'aurais très bien pu le faire dans la Grande Salle._ », « **Non, en fait ce n'est pas pour ça… C'est un peu gênant à vrai dire, mais si je ne te le dis pas maintenant, je n'aurais sans doute pas le courage de le faire plus tard.** ». Là, il m'avait regardé, intrigué, avec une certaine méfiance, mais on pouvait voir une lueur de curiosité briller dans ses prunelles bleues-grises. « _Potter ?_ » « **C'est à propos de tout à l'heure, dans la Salle sur Demande… **» « _Tu reviens à la même chose que tout à l'heure : merci de m'avoir pris avec toi sur ce balai…_ » **« Justement, laisses moi terminer…** ». Je le vis avaler difficilement sa salive. C'était étrange de le voir agir ainsi. Peut-être avait-il ressentit la même chose que moi à ce moment là, sur ce balai ? « **Je sais que je vais sans doute paraître ridicule, mais… En fait, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure, sur ce balai… ».** Je le vis retenir son souffle, et ses yeux s'écarquiller. « **Je ne sais pas si pour toi c'était la même chose mais… Ne me prends pas pour un fou d'accord ? Mais, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre… pour toi. »**.

Je me souviens avoir lever les yeux vers lui que j'avais inconsciemment baissés, et je voyais son air devenir de plus en plus… étrange, il semblait réalisé quelque chose, mais en même temps, il semblait avoir peur. « _Attends un peu Potter… Tu veux dire… que… tu ? »_. Il ne finit pas sa phrase. « **Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai ressenti… » **Et là je mentis. « **Mais, la proximité qu'il y avait entre toi et moi… Je ne sais pas, c'était étrange, et… vraiment agréable… ». **Je me sentais rougir à ce moment là. Et je le voyais, lui, et ses yeux qui cherchait un point d'ancrage. Il ne voulait pas me regarder. Il était gêné. « **Je… je voulais te le dire… Je pense que c'est préférable… Mais,… je… enfin…Maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir, je ne sais même pas… Si il y a un sentiment quelconque que je ressens… ». **Là, son regard s'était de nouveau accroché au mien, et il y était resté. C'était le seul moment où il m'avait fait peur. Son regard à la couleur tellement belle et intrigante scrutant le mien, à la recherche de quelconque mensonge. Et là, il prit la parole. « _Pourquoi… Enfin, comment as-tu… De quel façon t'es-tu rendu compte de…ça ?_ » « **Je… c'est arrivé d'un coup en fait… c'était la proximité qu'il y avait avec toi… ton souffle… tes bras autour de moi… ton torse collé à mon dos… sentir le battement de ton cœur… ».** Au fur et à mesure que j'énumérais les différents 'critères', le volume de ma voix baissait.

Lorsque je fis plus attention à son visage, je vis que ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée et je me rendis compte que son regard était lointain. « **Malefoy ?** ». Il secoua légèrement la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits. « _Tu veux dire qu'il y a une possibilité pour que tu éprouves des sentiments –autres que de la haine- envers moi ?_ ». Je déglutis. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce genre de questions. Mais plutôt à une réponse cassante et à une attitude dédaigneuse. « **Oui,… enfin… oui, je pense… Je me suis sentis attiré par toi là-bas, et… enfin… je ne sais pas… je ne suis pas sûr de quoi que ce soit… **» « _Alors si tu n'es pas sûr… Embrasse-moi ». _Sa requête m'avait fait un drôle d'effet. Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendu à ça. À croire que je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça finalement.

Je me souviens m'être lentement approché de lui, dans la lueur de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre. Je me souviens de son regard, légèrement inquiet, pas sûr de lui. Je me souviens, que je ne savais pas comment placer mes bras, comment me comporter. Il l'avait fait pour moi. Il avait prit mes deux mains, et les avaient placées sur ses hanches, les yeux baissés et les joues rosies par la gêne. Ensuite, il avait placé ses mains sur mes épaules, et avait relevé la tête vers moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte tout de suite de notre proximité. Mais, lorsque nos regards se sont de nouveau accrochés, son souffle se mélangeait au mien, tant nous étions proches. J'avalais avec difficulté ma salive. « _On a peur Potter ?_ », m'avait-il dit, en souvenir de notre combat en duel, lors de notre deuxième année. C'est avec un sourire amusé, mais gêné que je lui répondis la même chose qu'à ce moment là. « **Tu aimerais bien…** ».

Et sans réfléchir davantage, j'avais tourné légèrement la tête et avait posé mes lèvres contre les siennes, dans un étonnement doux baiser. Ses lèvres étaient merveilleuses. Douces. Agréable. J'étais tout à coup enveloppé dans une douce chaleur. Dans un merveilleux moment. Ce baiser était emplit d'une tendresse que je ne soupçonnais même pas exister en moi, ou même en lui. Après quelques secondes, nos lèvres se décrochèrent et nos yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau. J'avais peur. Peur de sa réaction, parce que je savais pertinemment ce que moi-même j'avais ressentis. J'avais aimé. J'avais apprécié. Mon cœur, qui, j'en avais l'impression s'était arrêté de battre depuis longtemps, avait recommencé son rythme, encore plus effréné qu'auparavant. Parce qu'à présent il ne battait plus pour que je puisse accomplir ma vengeance et mon devoir. Mais il battait pour lui. Pour Draco. Et j'avais peur que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés, car aussi étrange que cela puisse l'être… Je me suis senti amoureux. Et vraiment bien.

Je le regardais. Avec une certaine crainte. Il parla. Tout doucement. Comme un murmure. « _Alors Potter ?_ ». Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais peur de l'effrayer. Car, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me laisse si jamais… si jamais il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi. J'étais effrayé, mais j'ai quand même tenté ma chance, à mes risques et périls. « **Je t'aime.** ». Je l'avais dit aussi doucement que lui. Je sentis son souffle trembler, contre ma joue. « _Tu…m'aimes… ?_ » « **Oui, je t'aime. Je suis désolé si tu… ne partages pas mes sentiments, mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais te laisser partir… c'est arrivé si soudainement, et c'est tellement fort…Je ne sa…** ». Là, je ne pu plus parler. Quelque chose m'en avait empêché. Quelque chose de merveilleux. Cette chose était ses lèvres, posées contre les miennes, dans un baiser plus langoureux, plus profond. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle, il me regarda, droit dans les yeux, les siens légèrement humides. « _Moi aussi… Ô, moi aussi… Harry…_ ».

Ce fut la première fois qu'il m'appela par mon prénom, pour autre chose que pour m'insulter. Et après toutes ces années de malheurs, de guerre, de noirceur… j'avais enfin un moment de répit… J'étais amoureux d'une personne formidable que j'avais haïe pendant des années.

Dès que avons obtenu notre diplôme, nous avons décidé de nous installer ensemble. Nous avions choisi un appartement dans le Londres Sorcier, nous étions heureux. Lui étant devenu Médicomage, moi étant devenu Auror. Nous partagions la même chambre, nous faisions l'amour, nous étions heureux. Jusqu'à ce jour…

Après près de six ans de vie commune, d'amour partagé, de bonheur… La fin arriva. J'étais rentré du travail, comme tous les soirs vers cinq heures et demie. Normalement, lui rentrait vers six heures. Mais ce soir là… Il n'est pas rentré. Cela arrivait quelques fois, lorsqu'il était débordé à Sainte Mangouste, mais généralement, il appelait... Ce qui n'était pas le cas ce soir là.

Je suis resté éveillé toute la soirée, l'est attendu pour manger, mais il n'est pas rentré. Ce fut seulement vers les coups de vingt-trois heures que le téléphone daigna sonner. Je m'empressais de décrocher, mais ce fut la voix de mon meilleur ami, Ron, lui aussi Auror qui parla dans le combiné et non celle de mon aimé. Il dit qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer. Et la panique s'empara de moi. Il me dit qu'il préférait que ce soit lui qui m'annonce la nouvelle, plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre, ou que je l'apprenne dans _la Gazette du Sorcier_ le lendemain matin.

Un prisonnier de la Prison d'Azkaban s'était échappé. Une nouvelle fois. Il s'agissait de Rabastan Lestrange. Le beau-frère de la défunte Bellatrix. Ce fou furieux s'était mis dans la tête de retrouver tout ceux qui n'était pas retourné à Azkaban après la fin de leur Maître. Mon cœur rata un battement. Draco en faisait partie. Et il l'avait retrouvé. Mon Draco. Il l'avait torturé, mon Draco. Il l'avait tabassé, mon Draco. Il l'avait tué, Mon Draco.

À ce moment là, je m'étais effondré et avait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. La tristesse était arrivée. La perte de mon être le plus cher au monde m'avait achevée. La douleur arriva, plus forte que jamais. La colère s'ajouta. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir appelé plus tôt, pour savoir comment il allait, si il voulait que je vienne le chercher au travail. La déprime arriva, plus forte que tout le reste et m'emporta… Loin, dans un petit bout de folie.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de son enterrement. J'y suis allé. Tout le monde m'a présenté ses condoléances. J'ai présenté les miennes à ses parents. Et je suis parti. Plus tard, dans la nuit, je suis revenu, je me suis agenouillé devant sa tombe, et j'ai pleuré. Encore. Je lui ai chuchoté en caressant le marbre blanc de sa tombe, à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point il me manquait. Je lui ai dit que j'allais le rejoindre… Rejoindre mon amour. Mais au moment ou je pointais le bout de ma baguette sur ma tempe, une main me prit le poignet.

Je me retournais, et je vis Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de mon amour. Et elle me dit « Ne faites pas ça Harry… Ne le faites pas… ». Et voir son visage dévasté par la tristesse me ramena un tant soit peu à la réalité. Elle aussi avait perdu un être cher, elle avait perdu son propre fils. Je me relevais donc, et la prit dans mes bras. Elle me ramena au manoir Malefoy, et je vécu là-bas, en sa compagnie et celle de son mari pendant quelques temps.

À présent, dix ans plus tard, je suis toujours seul, et tout les week-ends, je vais me recueillir sur sa tombe. Tous les ans, pendant les grandes vacances, je loue une résidence, sur une falaise, au bord de l'océan, ou la couleur de l'eau me rappelle celle de ses yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Review ?<strong>


End file.
